Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor devices, and more specifically to memory devices including fin field effect transistor (FinFET) and magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) devices.
Background Art
A memory is an electronic device for reading and/or writing electronic data. Each bit of the electronic data can be read from and/or written into a memory cell. Each of the memory cells can be coupled to one another to form an array of memory cells, which can be accessible to read and/or write the electronic data. The memory can be implemented as volatile memory, which requires power to maintain its stored information or non-volatile memory, which can maintain its stored information even when not powered. The volatile random-access memory can be implemented in configurations such as a dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), a static random-access memory (SRAM), and non-volatile random-access memory can be implemented in configurations such as flash memory, magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM).
MRAM is among the latest developments in non-volatile memory that exhibits desirable features such as non-volatility, high speed read/write operations, and low cost, of most popular types of memory. MRAM stores data in magnetic storage elements that are magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) devices. MTJ devices include ferromagnetic layers separated by insulating layers. Read and write operations of MRAM are based on relative magnetization of the ferromagnetic layers. Write operations require higher current density than read operations in MRAM. It is desirable to reduce power consumption in MRAM for high speed write operations.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by she leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.